baldis_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
PlaceFace
|sprite = 3D-model |species = Human head |gender = Male |job = Easter Egg |created = |added = Baldi's Basics Classic (V1.3.2 / hidden) }}PlaceFace is an unusual character who appears in Baldi's Basics as a recurring hidden Easter egg. Description PlaceFace is a giant, floating disembodied human head model with brown hair, brown eyebrows, light-brown eyes, a large nose, and a red-lipped mouth. Locations Baldi's Basics Classic PlaceFace was added in Baldi's Basics Classic before all the characters were finished but was not seen from gameplay even since the first released version, V1.0. As of V1.3.2, it was confirmed PlaceFace exists outside of the (at the time) non-implemented TestRoom as a deactivated invisible character in Here School's left-wing. This is proved by decompiling the game in a Unity program. Once V1.4.1 was released, two PlaceFaces appear in a strange hidden room where the Player teleports after inputting 31718 into the You Can Think Pad. One PlaceFace will remain still while the other slowly follows the Player harmlessly if he sees them. The code for these PlaceFaces was fixed, but the pre-V1.3.2 PlaceFace still remains invisible and intangible. Baldi's Basics: Field Trip If the Player clips out of the map in the intro of the demo and goes behind the school, PlaceFace can be seen behind the swing doors between two "NO" sign poles. Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash In the glitched areas of this edition, a massively resized PlaceFace appears in one of the rooms with multiple Playtimes. He does not move however. Trivia * It's a Bully's head is a heavily distorted version of PlaceFace. * PlaceFace was previously only used during NPC A.I. development of the game as a placeholder, hence the name. This is seen in a few screenshots"Well, things are going pretty good so far! I've pretty much got player movement down, and now I'm testing out billboarding sprites (Thanks to the Unity Wiki for the billboarding script!) now. I'm going to look into AI next. #MetaGameJam" - mystman12. March 7, 2018. Twitter."The basics for AI is almost complete! Simplified the baking process by creating paths with quads for the AI to follow, which keeps NPCs along a much nicer, straighter line than otherwise. Now I just need to program each NPC's behavior, and the AI will be all set! #metagamejam" - mystman12. March 25, 2018. Twitter. on mystman12's Twitter. ** In the classic edition, PlaceFace actually appears to exist in the main gameplay outside of the TestRoom, and has been observed as early as 1.3.2; although he is only found invisible from the corner of Here School's left-wing. It is possible to make him appear visible by using the decompiled Unity project, however, his AI code is broken, resulting in him being frozen in place. * The texture with PlaceFace behind double doors (seen in the field trip demo) was first teased by mystman12 on his twitter, March 18, 2018."Today was pretty slow. I had to create some textures, which was pretty time consuming and the results were pretty meh... Despite that though, the day ended with this, sooooo I'll consider it a success! #MetaGameJam #Gamedev" - mystman12. March 18, 2018. Twitter. This is 4 months and 6 days before the release of the field trip demo. * Strangely, in Baldi's Basics Classic, a development oversight reveals where PlaceFace looks blurry in quality if the Player gets close to him. His blurry appearance is due to his texture filter being bilinear. This was later fixed in a next update version patch. * The overall model of PlaceFace's head may be a strong resemblance to the customizable character. Interestingly, Mii for Nintendo consoles is mystman12's interest/hobby. Gallery Image Files = SwingDoorEgg.png|PlaceFace hidden behind the yellow doors in the Field Trip demo. |-|Screenshots = PlaceFace-screenshot1.jpeg|PlaceFace in the gaming program during the game's development. PlaceFace-screenshot2.jpeg|PlaceFace seen behind the yellow doors in a screenshot while the game is under development. PlaceFace AI test.gif|PlaceFace used on testing A.I. with the Player. References Navigation ru:PlaceFace Category:Characters Category:Easter Egg characters